ghost Dog
by nickolas01
Summary: Aveces asemos cosas por estupidez, otras por que queremos y otras por salvar a la persona que amamos, Dudley fue uno de esos casos para salvara a la mujer que amo tuvo que dar algo a cambio -si tu la salvas ¿que tendré que darte? -pregunto Dudley mirando a un lobo con traje y un bastón -me llevare...tu alma -dijo el lobo con una sonrisa macabra
1. Chapter 1

**ESPIRITU DE VENGANZA**

**1 CAPITULO: REENCUENTRO**

Ya han pasado 9 años desde que él se fue, y ella se preguntaba el por qué, nunca volvió a salir con nadie porque ella lo esperaba o que lo llamara, ella estaba sola con sus tres hijos los de ella y también de el

-Dudley...¿Por qué te fuiste?-dijo Kitty mientras que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

.¿kitty? .dijo Catastrofe (hace 10 años ella y dr rabia se habían reformado y ahora trabajaban para Tuff y ambos se casaron y tuvieron un hijo)

-Kitty ya debes olvidarlo-dijo Becky (ella empezó hace 8 años a trabajar para Tuff y además se había casado con Eric y tenían un hijo)

-lo sé, pero no puedo-dijo Kitty ya derramando lagrimas

-yayayaya, tranquila-dijeron Becky y Catastrofe, mientras que todos la veían y se preguntaban lo mismo que Kitty hacía, y de repente llegan dos niños y una niña, el primero era un perro de color de Kitty y los ojos de Dudley, llevaba una polera de color rojo y unos pantalones azules, el otro era un gato de color blanco, el pelo lo tenía corto y de color negro, llevaba una polera y unos pantalones negros, y la niña era una gata de color blanco y algunas manchas negras, llevaba una polera y una falda negra y su pelo era exactamente a la de Kitty

-mama, ya llegamos—dijeron los tres niños mientras iban hacia Kitty, ella al ver a sus hijo se limpió los ojos rápidamente

-Max, Mike, Molly, ¿están bien queridos? –dijo Kitty mientras abrazaba a sus hijos con una sonrisa fingida

-si mama pero Molly está muy extraña –dijo el perro de la piel de Kitty indicando a la niña

-Molly ¿es cierto lo que dice Max?—pregunto Kitty

-si mama, lo que pasa es que me siento diferente—dijo Molly

-seguro que es algo que comiste –dijo el gato

-ojalá sea eso Mike –dijo Molly

-bueno dejemos eso y vallan a prepararse, recuerden que Erick nos llevara a pasear por el parque –dijo Becky

-bueno –dijeron los niños y se fueron, dejando a Catastrofe, Becky y a Kitty solas, Kitty dejó de sonreír y volvió a estar triste, pensando en todo lo que paso en estos 9 años sola y preguntarse el por qué Dudley la abandono sabiendo que esperaban hijos

_Flashback_

_Kitty se encontraba en el sillón de su departamento muy nervioso y esperando a Dudley, ellos ya llevaban un año de casados y todo parecia que iba bien _

_-¿Cómo se lo tomara?, espero que bien no sé si los querrá –dijo Kitty muy preocupada, luego entra Dudley, vestía con su polera negra, con unos jeans de color azul y con una chaqueta de cuero de color negro_

_-Kitty, ¿qué te pasa, estas bien? –dijo Dudley al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía su esposa_

_-Dudley necesito decirte algo –dijo Kitty muy preocupada_

_-¿Qué cosa Kitty? –pregunto Dudley ya preocupado_

_-pues…yoooo –dijo Kitty muy nerviosa_

_-tuuu –dijo Dudley_

_-estoy… -dijo Kitty_

_-estasss –dijo Dudley_

_-embarazada –dijo Kitty_

_-embarazada –dijo Dudley, luego se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de escuchar se quedó quieto sin decir nada-¿es…estas segura? –pregunto Dudley, Kitty movió la cabeza diciendo que si y de inmediato Dudley la agarro y le empezó a dar vuelta _

_-jajajaj estoy me feliz, voy a ser papa, ¡VOY A SER PAPA! –gritaba Dudley muy feliz mientras seguía dando vueltas_

_-Dudley…esto les hará mal a los bebes –dijo Kitty mientras que Dudley se detuvo y miro a Kitty y ella le indico con sus dedos tres a lo que Dudley estaba aún más feliz y empezó a besar a Kitty_

_Fin Flashback_

Kitty salio de sus recuerdos y empezó a hacer su trabajo, ya despues de unas horas Kitty con sus hijos estaban con Becky, Erick, Catastrofe y Dr Rabia en la plaza mientras que sus hijos estaban jugando

-logan ten cuidad -dijo Catastrofe mientras veia a un perro de 7 años color blanco con manchas de color naranga, vestia como el dr rabia

-si mama -dijo Logan mientras jugaba con los hijos de Kitty

-tu tambien Bruce -dijo Becky mientras veia a un gato de color naranja con manchas blancas, con el pelo igual a Erick pero de color negro, vestia con una polera de color blanca y con unos pantalones azules

-si mama -dijo Bruce mientras jugaba con los otros niños, los demas estaban hablando entre ellos y tratando de que Kitty se sintiera mejor pero Kitty no dejaba de estar totalmente destrozada por el abandono de Dudley, luego llego la noche y todos se diponian a llamar a sus hijos

-¡MAMA AYUDENNOS! -gritaron todos los niños y sus padres corrieron y vieron a Jack Rabbit y algunos secuases mientras apuntaban a los niños con sus armas

-hola Kitty -dijo Jack Rabbit mientras sonria

-jack, deja a nuestros hijos -exigio Erick

-ustedes no tienen la posiscion para exigirme nada, ¿y kitty como vas con Dudley? a verdad te dejo jajajjaj -dijo Jack mientras se reia en forma burlona, Kitty ya estaba destrozada por esas palabras, luego los secuaces se acecaron a los agentes y lo desarmaron

-ahora si se mueven, maten a los niños -dijo Jack mientras caminaba hacia los demas, luego golpeo con su arma en la cabeza de Rabia, Erick, catastrofe y Becky

-y ahora tengo lo mejor para ti -dijo Jack mientras miraba a Kitty, luego solto su arma y la golpeo en la cara ocacionando de que cayera y despues la estaba pateando en el estomago

-¡NOOO PORFAVOR DETENTE! -gritaron sus hijos llorando y Jack no se detenia y Kitty ya estaba escupiendo sangre

-¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDEEE! -gritaron los hijos de Kitty y de repente se escucha un sonido y todos vieron por todas partes para saber de donde viene, y de repente de la nada aparece una moto con las ruedas en llamas y con alguien con chaqueta de cuero de color negro con puas en los hombros, pantalones negros y bototos negro, y tenia una cadena en su mano, pero lo mas aterrador que en su cabeza no era normal era una calavera con fuego, todos se asustaron al verlo, luego el esqueleto dio un grito aterrador que hizo que todos se aterraran, unos de los secuases le empezó a disparar por la espalda pero las balas solo lo atravesaran, la cosa lo vio y con su cadena lo utilizo como un latigo enrredandolo por todo el cuerpo al secuas de Jack y de repente el secuas se convirtio en carboon y se destruyo, el esqueleto miro a otro de los secuases de Jack y fue hacia el en un solo parpadeo

-**teengoo haambrreee -**dijo el esqueleto en forma escalofriante tomando la cara del secuaces y lo miro directamente y el secuas empezó a gritar

-los lanza granadas -ordeno Jack y unos de los secuases fue a buscar algo, mientras que el esqueleto seguia mirando fijamente al secuas los niños vieron a sus madre mirando con temor al esqueleto

-¡MAMA, PAPA! -gritaron los niños y el esquelto izo explotar la cabeza del secuas y el esqueleto vio a los niños y por una extraña razon se toco el pecho, el esqueleto dio un grito y se fue caminado hacia los niños

-buenas noches -dijo Jack Rabitt, el esqueto lo miro y vio que tenia un lanza granadas y le disparo y que lo mando a estrecharse en un auto, el esqueleto se estaba tambaleando y en ves de fuego habia un humo negro

-¿quieres mas? -pregunto Jack disparandole una granada y ocacionando de que el auto explotara junto con el esqueleto

-tomen a los niños, vamonos -dijo Jack y sus secuases los tomaron y los metieron a unas furgonetas

-¡HIJOSS! -gritaron los padres al ver a sus hijos secuestrados y luego llega los agentes de TUFF

-agentes ¿que paso? -pregunto el jefe

-Jack se llevo a nuestros hijos -dijo Becky llorando

-no..no..no se precupe no llegara lejos -dijo Keswick

-pero tenemos que decirles algo -dijo Rabia y empezó a contar lo que vio

-¿me estan tomando por tonto?, eso parece una escena de pelicula de terror -dijo el jefe

-no estamos bromeando, nosotros lo vimos y se lo vamos a demostrar -dijo Catastrofe y todos se fueron a donde estaba el auto y empezaron a remover los restos hasta que vieron una mano

-ven aqui esta -dijo Erick mientras apuntaba a la mano

-aún no veo la calavera de fuego -dijo el jefe, y todos sacaron el ultimo escombro que hacia falta, pero nadie encontro el dichoso esqueleto de fuego encontraron a alguien que hizo que todos se sorprendieran

-no puedo creerlo -dijo Rabia

-esto no es posible -dijo Becky

-¿Dudley? -pregunto Kitty soltando algunas lagrimas mientras veia a Dudley inconciente

**Continuara**

**espero que les alla gustado y si es mas o menos que GHOST RIDER espero que no se enojen y espero que dejen sus comentario nos leemos luego **

**Adios XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**ESPIRITU DE VENGANZA**

**2 Capitulo: buscándolos y encontrados**

**-**blablabla - cuando hablan normalmente

**-blablabla- cuendo habla dudley en forma del vengador**

Ya paso la noche todos estaban muy tensos, los hijos de los agentes secuestrados por Jack, la aparición de esa cosa y Dudley aun inconsciente en una camilla en una habitación

-sinceramente no entiendo, primero Jack nos golpea, luego aparece esa cosa, luego Jack se va con nuestros hijo y finalmente aparece Dudley –dijo Catástrofe mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-seguro que los golpes de la cabeza los afecto y por eso vieron esa cosa, pero ahora debemos averiguar el paradero de esos niños –dijo el jefe, Kitty se mantenía callada mientras miraba a Dudley aun inconsciente

-¿kitty? –dijo Becky sacando de sus pensamientos

-¿ehhh? –dijo Kitty

-mira sé que es difícil ver a Dudley así de repente pero tenemos que buscar a los niños –dijo Becky

-si tienes razón –dijo Kitty

-pero para que ustedes puedan hablar será mejor hacer esto –dijo Becky mientras esposaba a Dudley a la camilla –así podrás hablar con el algunas cosas –dijo Becky guardando la llave en su bolsillo, después todos se habían ido de la habitación

-oye, ¿no sería mejor que Kitty tuviera la llave? –pregunto Rabia

-sí creo que tienes razón –dijo Becky mientras buscaba la llave en su bolsillo pero se dio cuenta de que no lo tenia

-¿qué?, pero estoy segura que lo puse aquí –dijo Becky luego se escuchó una ventana rompiéndose en la habitación donde estaba Dudley, todos entraron y vieron la camilla vacía y la ventana rota

-agentes tenemos que encontrar a Dudley, rápido vallan por el –dijo el Jefe y todos salieron corriendo de la habitación, Catástrofe iba a corriendo pero se detuvo al ver a Kitty escondida mirando donde estaba la habitación

-¿Qué estás haciendo Kitty?, si no te mueves no podrás hablar con Dudley –dijo Catástrofe, mientras que se les unía Becky, Erick y el Dr. Rabia

-no se preocupen, no dejare que se escape –dijo Kitty y antes de que alguien hablara de la habitación sale Dudley respirando por la boca

-¿Do…dónde estoy?, o no…estoy en TUFF…tengo que salir… -dijo Dudley mientras caminaba por la salida pero luego sintió un dolor en la cabeza

HACE 5 MINUTOS

Jack se encontraba en una especie de vertedero mientras que los niños estaban amarrados y vendados, Jack toma su celular y llama

-halo –dijo la voz del teléfono

-mire tengo lo que quería, pero tenemos que hablar de mi recompensa –dijo Jack (imagínense la pantalla dividida en dos una está Jack y la otra un lobo con terno y con un bastón caminando por las calles)

-no te preocupes te pagare –dijo el lobo mientras caminaba

-eso ya lo sé, pero quiero uno nuevo –dijo Jack

-no te entiendo –dijo el lobo

-haber si esto lo entiende, quiero más –dijo Jack y el lobo se empieza reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dijo Jack un poco enojado

-eso es cambiar el contrato, y eso nuca lo hago –dijo el lobo

-mire me pidió raptar estos niños, no es mi primera vez que lo hago, pero nunca me dijo que estaría en una película de monstruos (el lobo empieza a reír), dos de mis hombres terminaron hechos carbón por un loco en motocicleta, con la cabeza en llamas –dijo Jack y el lobo deja de reír

-¿Qué? –dijo el lobo con preocupación

-lo que escucho y no creo que nos deje en paz –dijo Jack

-ponme en el altavoz con los niños –dijo el Lobo y Jack lo obedeció

-escúchenme niños e_x huiusmodi furias separabunt _–dijo el lobo y los hijos de kitty gritaron de dolor y se desmallaron, al escuchar eso Jack dio un salto de susto y volvió a conversar con el lobo

-ahora el no podrá rastrearlos, pero eso no significa que estas a salvo –dijo el lobo colgando el teléfono y dejando a Jack muy enojado

YA VOLVIENDO CON DUDLEY

Dudley se tomó su cabeza con las manos y al pasar el dolor fue hacia afuera de TUFF, luego empezó a buscar su moto en cada esquina del estacionamiento y al encontrarla camina hacia ella pero Kitty apareció y le apunto a Dudley, ambos estaban en silencio mientras se veían, mientras que Catástrofe, Dr. Rabia, Becky y Erick veían de lejos

-¿Qué creen que pase? –pregunto Becky

-a lo mejor Dudley le ruegue que no dispare –dijo el Dr. Rabia

Volviendo con Dudley y Kitty

-hola –dijo Dudley

-¿sabes lo que sufrí cuando te fuiste? –Pregunto Kitty con algunas lágrimas -¿Por qué te fuiste? –pregunto Kitty

-dispárame –dijo Dudley impresionando a todos

-¿tú crees que no lo hare? –dijo Kitty, Dudley hizo un rápido movimientos quitándole la pistola pero le entrego un escopeta y el mismo la cargo mientras que obligara a Kitty a apuntarle en la cabeza

-no lo dudo –dijo Dudley, Kitty no aguanto más y soltó la escopeta –sé que están ahí salgan –dijo Dudley y los que estaban ocultos salieron

-¿Por qué volviste? –pregunto Erick

-No lo sé, estaba en los ángeles cuando algo me llamo y vine –dijo Dudley

-¿Cómo llegaste des los ángeles hasta acá? –pregunto Catástrofe

-…. ¿que vieron anoche? –pregunto Dudley, todos le iban a contestar

-solo que Jack se llevó a MIS hijos y los de ellos –dijo Kitty, luego Dudley cerró los ojos

-no puedo sentirlos, pero no se asusten solo están bloqueados, estaban en un vertedero –dijo Dudley y camino subiéndose a su moto

-¿adónde vas? –pregunto Kitty

-no tengo nada que hacer aquí –dijo Dudley a punto de encender su moto cuando Kitty lo golpeo en una parte del cuello quedando totalmente dormido

-no hemos terminado –dijo Kitty

VEINTE MINUTOS DEPUES

Dudley se estaba despertando y vio que estaba esposado en la puerta de una camioneta y al ver bien estaba al lado de Kitty que estaba conduciendo y los demás estaban en el asiento traseros

-qué bueno que despertaste, ahora ¿Por qué me dejaste? –dijo Kitty

-estas cometiendo un error –dijo Dudley

-yo cometiendo un error, fuiste tú que cometió el peor y el más estúpido error de todos –dijo Kitty ya llorando

-es mejor que lo olvides y que me dejes antes de que arrepientas –dijo Dudley

-tus amenazas no servirán –dijo Kitty

-no son amenazas es una... (Tiritando y agarrando su cabeza con la mano izquierda)…** advertencia** –dijo Dudley pero lo último lo dijo con una voz profunda

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Catástrofe

-sé que vieron a esa cosa anoche, esa cosa esta dentro de mí –dijo Dudley

-esa cosa fue solo un producto de nuestra imaginación por el golpe –dijo el Dr. Rabia

-¿estás seguro? –dijo Dudley mientras seguía tiritando y agarraba su cabeza

-no nos da miedo –dijo Catástrofe

-¿a no?, dime eso en un par de horas –dijo Dudley –ajajajajajaj –se reía como un loco

-oye deja de actuar y dime donde esta nuestro hijos –dijo Kitty

-¿si les dijo me dejaran ir? –dijo Dudley y Kitty afirmo con la cabeza-sinceramente no lo sé, pero Snaptrap puede saber debe estar en Doom –dijo Dudley y condujeron hasta el nuevo cuartel de Doom que se encontraba en las afueras de Petropolis, ya estaba anocheciendo y Dudley se comportaba aún más raro y llegaron al nuevo cuartel de Doom

-muy bien jajajaj yo ya cumpli jajajja ughh (tomándose la cabeza con su mano) ahora libérame –dijo Dudley

-lo siento te mentí –dijo Kitty cerrando la puerta y todos corrieron dejando solo a Dudley

Mientras los agentes entraron a la guarida de Domm y vieron a Snaptrap y a sus secuaces hablando entre ellos

-¿estás seguro de hacer esos negocios con él? –pregunto Larry

-por supuesto, es un negocio espectacular –dijo Snaptrap

-¿pero qué pasa si los agentes se enteran de que ayudamos a Jack… -dijo Larry pero fue interrumpido por Kitty

-no se preocupen ya nos enteramos –dijo Kitty y todos sacaron sus armas y apuntaron los unos a los otros

-valla si es la agente Katswell, ¿espero que tú y Dudley estén bien en su matrimonio? –dijo Snaptrap

-emmm créeme esta mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo una voz y de repente una cadena golpea las armas de Domm desarmandolos a todos, todos vieron como la cadena cobro vida y amarro a todos excepto a Snaptrap, luego de la oscuridad de una esquina sale Dudley

-¿agente Puppy? -dijo Snaptrap muy sorprendido, luego Dudley caminaba temblando todo su cuerpo hasta que llego hacia Snaptrap y lo tomo de su camisa y lo asoto en la pared

-tanto sin verte...Snaptrap -dijo Dudley aun temblando y Kitty aprobecho a revisar a Snaptrap y encontro un celular y lo reviso

-estuvo hablando con Jack hace una hora -dijo Kitty mientras veia a sus compañeros y luego vio a Dudley agarrandos la cabeza -¿Dudley? -pregunto Kitty muy asustada, Dudley la vio pero la mitad de se cara era una calabera y luego volvio a la normalidad

-¿hablaste con Jack? -pregunto Dudley

-hablo con muchas personas, ¿y como as estado desde que abandonaste a tu esposa? -dijo Snaptrap

-jajajajajaj -rio Dudley como un maniatico luego le quito el celular a Kitty y lo coloco en la boca de Snaptrap -¿ Jack te conto de esa cosa que mato a sus hombre anoche?-dijo Dudley y Snaptrap movio la cabeza diciendo que si -siii pues esa cosa esta dentro de mi, tu eres un hombre malo y esa cosa el vengador se alimenta de malos y tiene hambre **nunca** tuvo tanta hambre y esta -dijo Dudley mientras que se tomaba la cabeza y temblaba aun mas -¡QUERIENDO SALIR, GOLPEANDO **LA PUERTAAAAA**! -grito Dudley aterrando a todos y su cara cambiaba por una calavera pero volvia a la normalidad -y lo dejare salir si no me dices lo que quiero, lo voy a sacar jajajajajajajaj y no quedara nada de ti ajajajajaj ¿entendiste?-dijo Dudley, pero Snaptrap no dijo nada por que estaba temblando del miedo y no era lo unico todos estaban temblando al ver a Dudley conportarse asi, Dudley al no recibir respuesta se enojo aun mas y dio un golpe a la pared cerca donde estaba la cara de Snaptrap -dije que si entendiste, ¡SIENTE CON LA CABEZA!-grito Dudley y Snaptrap asintio con la cabeza-muy bien ahora ¿Donde estan los niños? -dijo Dudley, Snaptrap estaba demasiado asustado para responder, Dudley se enojo y empezo a asotar la cabeza de Snaptrap en la pared -¡QUIERO A LOS NIÑOS, LOS NIÑOS QUE TIENE JACK, SI NO ME LO DICES **ME COMERE TU ALMA ASQUEROSA AHHHHHH**! -grito Dudley con su cabeza totalmente convertida en una calavera y gritando cerca de Snaptrap causando de que tema por su vida

-e...estan en una construccion aaaaa unos kilometros de aqui y esta comprando armas muy grandes, es lo unico que se -dijo Snaptrap muy aterrado Dudley lo solto pero la mitad de su cara era una calabera y con fuego

-busquen a los niños, y alejense de mi, no me toquen -dijo Dudley mientras tomaba su cadena y salia corriendo de ahi los demas lo siguieron, Dudley corria mientras tenia sus manos en la cabeza y al salir vio su moto con las ruedas en llamas y se subio en ella, mientras conducia haciala direccion que le dijo Snaptrap empezo a gritar de dolor mientras que se transformaba hasta que final mente se transformo

los demas se suberon en la camioneta aun inpactado de la transformacion de Dudley, lo que vieron anoche no era una ilucion era real pero ahora ¿que pasara ?

**continuara**

**espero que les alla gustado y espero que dejen sus comentarios **

**nos leemos luego adios XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESPIRITU DE VENGANZA**

**3 Capitulo: el nuevo demonio**

**Nota: ahora me referiré a la transformación de Dudley como el vengador **

Jack se encontraba afuera de un edificio en construcción con sus secuaces esperando a alguien, llevaba unos cinco minutos esperando hasta que llego 3 furgoneta negra y de la furgoneta sale soldados con trajes negros y una pantera con un smoking blanco con un maletín grande, lo tira al suelo y el maletín se abre y ve un lanzamisiles muy moderno

-el mejor lanzamisiles, apunta dispara y olvida tu problema puede destruir un tanque –dijo la pantera mientras tomaba el lanzamisiles

-genial –dijo Jack mientras admiraba el arma

-sé que dijiste que no preguntara, pero ¿Por qué pediste 7?, ¿contra cuantos vas a luchar? –pregunto la pantera

-solo con 1 –dijo Jack y la pantera y sus soldados se empezaron a reír, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron la cara que tenía Jack

Mientras que por suerte Kitty y sus compañeros rebasaron a Dudley tomando un atajo y entraron a un edificio y subieron a cada piso hasta llegar al noveno piso y encontraron sus hijos con dos secuaces de Jack apuntándoles en las cabezas

-se mueven y los niños se mueren –dijo uno de los secuaces sosteniendo el arma, todos se quedaron quietos, Eric y Dr. Rabia se miraron un rato y un rápido movimiento Eric toma su arma disparando a uno de los secuaces y Rabia tomo un cuchillo detrás de su pantalón y lo lanza y termina clavándose en el pecho del secuas ambos se cayeron al suelo muertos, sus madres fueron con sus hijos y lo abrazaron con fuerza, los hijos de kitty recién se habían despertado y vieron a su madre y se abrazaron

-mama, tenía miedo –dijo logan mientras abrazaba a Catástrofe

-no te preocupes, ya nadie te hará daño –dijo Catástrofe y antes de que alguien hablara se escucha una explosión afuera del edificio, todos vieron por la ventana y se horrorizaron al ver por segunda vez a Dudley en esa forma infernal mientras estaba parado detrás de un fuego y todos fueron corriendo hacia la salida

Hace 3 minutos

-solo con 1 –dijo Jack y la pantera y sus soldados se empezaron a reír, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron la cara que tenía Jack, luego se escuchó una motocicleta con un grito macabro

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo la pantera muy asustado

-¿Qué importa?, dame esa cosa –dijo Jack mientras extendía el brazo hacia un soldado esperando el lanzamisiles- que me la des –dijo Jack

-qué esperas dásela –dijo la pantera, el soldado le paso el lanzamisiles, Jack se preparó, apunto y vio al esqueleto que vio anoche y disparo el lanzamisiles que le dio justo al blanco

-jajajaja eso fue increíble –dijo Jack y todos celebraron, La pantera estaba con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver donde disparo Jack, Jack se dio la vuelta y miro al vengador sin ningún rasguño y mirando un lado-emm recárgala (dando un paso atrás) recárgala –dijo Jack muy asustado, el vengador miro hacia adelante y corrió con una cadena en su mano, los soldados y los secuaces le disparaba pero las balas lo atravesaban, el vengador dio un grito aterrador y con su cadena lo utilizo como un látigo que enrollo a dos secuaces y los hizo carbón, luego vio a un soldado intentando escapar pero el vengador no lo permito y con su cadena lo partió por la mitad pero también se hizo carbón, luego un soldado iba a lanzar una granada pero el vengador le corto las piernas con su cadena pero la granada no tenía el seguro y cayó cerca donde estaba el vengador y exploto dejando ver un humo muy grande, cuando el humo se dispersó todos vieron al vengador estaba flotando al aire y de repente empezó a girar muy rápido luego se detuvo y el vengador estaba de pie en el suelo, luego su cabeza gira y miro a un soldado y u8n parpadeo ya estaba delante de él, el soldado por el susto empezó a disparar con su ametralladora pero el vengador abrió su boca y recibió los disparos dentro de ella, cuando el soldado se quedó sin balas el vengador cerro su boa y escupió las balas pero estas parecían lava al soldado y él se derritió

Jack se encontraba escondido junto con la pantera y unos de los soldados le entrego un Lanzamisiles –dame eso –dijo Jack tomando el lanzamisiles y apunto hacia el vengador, luego el vengador miro a Jack y fue corriendo hacia el Jack se asustó y el vengador se lanza hacia el pero Jack disparo el lanzamisiles y el vengador salió volando hacia el cielo luego el vengador choco contra el suelo y el lanza misil le exploto causando un cráter al suelo, el vengador salió de agujero y todos vieron que su cabeza ya no estaba en llamas si no que tenía humo negro

-jaajaja perdón ¿eso te dolió?, me parece que si te dolió –dijo Jack mientras se reía, los soldados y los secuaces empezaron a disparar y el vengador vio una Excavadora enorme y se dirigió hacia la excavadora, todos le disparaban al vengador pero llego a la excavadora y dio un grito, todos vieron con horror que la excavadora era diferente, sus ruedas eran de fuego, la parte del brazo salía lava y la mano tenia parecía una cara con colmillos muy grandes, el vengador movió algunas palancas y la excavadora empezó a moverse y en la parte de brazo bajo y cuando la mano chocó al suelo lo que provoco una explosión dejando vario muerto en el acto, después de 2 minutos de hacer lo mismo el vengador se empezó a reír por lo que estaba haciendo, en la salida del edificio estaban los agentes con sus hijos y vieron todo lo que estaba haciendo Dudley y también vieron que se reía, Kitty ya no quería ver mas

-vámonos –dijo Kitty y todos empezaron a irse, mientras que el vengador seguía matando a todos, la pantera estaba cerca de ahí con Jack y la pantera tenía un lanzamisiles, pero el vengador utilizo la excavadora y lo arrollo causando una gran explosión, Jack salió disparado y cayó al suelo y cuando se levantó vio kitty tratando de huir saco su arma y apunto pero antes de que disparara una cadena se enrollo en su pierna y alguien lo jalo causando de que se cayera, luego Jack se fijó que era el vengador y lo arrastro hasta que estuvo junto a él, el vengador lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, luego le dio un cabezazo que hizo que se le rompiera la nariz

-**perdón, ¿acaso eso te dolió?, me parece que si te dolió jajajaja –**dijo el vengador mientras reía

-¿Qué esperas?, HAZLO, HAZLO –dijo Jack mientras esperaba que lo mataran, la cadena se envolvió en la mano del vengador y preparo el golpe final

Mientras que los agentes se habían subido al camión y se dirigían al TUFF, para que revisaran a los niños, Molly estaba una expresión de tristeza y no sabia por que

-¡ACHU!-estornudo Molly

-parece que te refriaste –dijo Kitty tratando de no mostrar tristeza por lo que acaba de ver

El Vengador estuvo a punto de golpear a Jack pero escucho el estornudo de Molly miro donde se habían ido los demás y lanzo a Jack hacia un lado, luego miro su mano y se fue

Mientras que los agentes seguían en camino hacia TUFF, y los chicos abrazaban a sus madres excepto a Kitty que estaba conduciendo

-mama, el ya viene –dijeron Max, Molly y Mike, los adultos vieron por detrás y no vieron a nadie

-¿Quién viene? –dijo Becky y los niños indicaron por el espejo del auto y todos vieron al vengador acercándose con su moto en llamas, todos giraron hacia atrás pero no vieron nada, luego Catástrofe vio hacia el lado y vio al vengador y con una mano rompió la ventana y tomo a Catástrofe por el cuello y lo saco del auto y la moto se detuvo, Kitty se detuvo y todos los agentes salieron ayudar a Catástrofe, pero la cadena enrollo a Kitty, Eric y Becky y no pudieron moverse, Rabia fue ayudar a su esposa pero antes de que lo golpeara el vengador lo tomo por el cuello con la otra mano y luego los miro a los dos

**-¿Qué soy un producto de tu imaginación? –**dijo el vengador mirando a Rabia

-**¿no me tienes miedo? –**dijo el vengador mientras miraba a Catástrofe, el vengador abrió su boca pero antes de que hiciera algo

-¡YA BASTA! –gritaron los niños y sus padres vieron con horror que el vengador los miro directamente -suelta a mis tios/a mis padres ahora -dijeron los niños temblando, el vengador le hizo caso, Catástrofe y rabia se levantaron e intentaron ir con sus hijos pero la cadena se hiza mas larga y amarro y no se podian mover, los agentes vieron como el vengador se acercaba muy lentamente hacia los niños

-¡DUDLEY NO TE ATREVAS! -grito Kitty y todos le estaban diciendo lo mismo pero los gritos cesaron al ver como el fuego del vengador se apagaba a cada paso que se acercaba, ya estando como 4 pasos la cadena dejo libre a los agentes y ante la miradas de todos el vengador se arrodillo en frente de los niños y el humo negro se hizo mas grande y cuando el humo se disperso vieron a Dudley normalmente

-¿me transforme verdad? -dijo Dudley mientras miraba a los niños, luego vio a Molly, Mike y Max y les sonrio y se disponia hablar pero Kitty le dio una patada en toda la cara y Dudley cayo incomcientes

-eso si que una patada -dijo Eric muy impresionado, luego Kitty toma a Dudley y lo lleva adentro de la camioneta

-ni se te ocurra, no podemos llevarlo ¿acaso no viste lo que paso en esa construccion? -dijo Becky

-si lo se, pero el es lo unico que sabe lo que es esa cosa, asi que lo llevaremos -dijo Kitty mientras escendia el auto, los demas no les gusto la idea pero no tenia de otra a si que se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al caurtel de TUFF

mientras que en la construccion Jack se estaba ahogando con su sangre y sabia que era su fin, pero luego se escucha unos pasos y penso que era el vengador e hiba a terminar lo que empezo, pero ve al lobo que lo contrato

-tu trato no ha terminado -dijo el lobo

-y...yo creo ...que si -dijo Jack y murio inmediatamente, el lobo se agacho y toco a Jack y de repente el lobo empezo a envejecer y Jack empezó a cambiar, Jack se desperto y se vio en un pedazo de vidrio y tenia el pelo mas largo de color blanco y su ropa parecia podrida y su piel se puso blanca

-ahora...estas menos muerto ... -dijo el lobo mientras respiraba por la boca, luego aparecen 2 tigres, 2 serpientes y 2 yenas aparecieron atras de el, luego se escucha un hombre

-señor ¿esta bien? -pregunto unos de los secuaces, Jack lo toco y el secuas empezo a temblar y luego empezó a pudrirlo hasta quedar en los huezos pero como Jack seguia tocandolo se empezó a pudrir aun mas y el secuas literalmente quedo en polvo

-esto...me gusta -dijo Jack mientras miraba su manos

-bienvenido al club -dijo una de las serpientes

-escuchen ustedes 7, traiganme esos niños lo antes posible -dijo el lobo

-¿quien es usted? -dijo Jack

-me llamo Lucifer -dijo el lobo con una sonrisa diabolica

**continuara**

**espero que les alla gustado y espero no demorarme tanto**

**nos leemos luego adios XD**


End file.
